Until The Morning Light
by Klainestuck
Summary: Kurt breaks up with Blaine because of his duties of Nightbird. In his heartbroken state, Blaine becomes more absorbed in his role, while trying to make amends with Kurt who gives very short replies, until all replies stop together. Thinking that Kurt has moved on, everything for Blaine becomes about Nightbird until he gets a message that the Warblers have something of his..
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Dont' worry guys, I'm alive. Unfortunately, depression has hit and it hit hard. It was my birthday on the weekend of my last update so I was pretty busy because of that, but once half term was out of the way, I was barely able to get out of bed never mind write. But I'm here now, and updates will be coming very soon. I meant to update next with either BSWML or SISIY, but I saw a picture on tumblr, and I _had _to write this. It's in my "fanfiction" tag on tumblr if you want to see it (my url is now landofscarvesandcoffee), if you haven't already.**

**This might not be updated as much as the others? I'm not sure where I want to go with this, so it might be a one shot.. I doubt it'll be very long though if I do continue it. **

**But I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

The sound of a gavel rang out across the room twice, before the group of superheroes that had gathered all fell silent, and drew their attention to their leader, Nightbird.

"The Secret Society of Superheroes club is now in session," Nightbird said, putting his gavel to the side, "The purpose of this club is to fight injustice, to right all of that is wrong, and to preserve truth, justice, and peace in Lima. Now, first order of business – roll call!"

It didn't take very long to go through the roll call - Asian Persuasion, Blond Chameleon, Tarantula Head, and Sweet and Spicy, along with the new additions Doctor Y, Queen Bee, and The Human Brain – it had only taken a minute at most. Though, it wasn't much of a surprise – they were seriously lacking in members. With that in mind, Nightbird spoke.

"One of the main problems we have at the moment is numbers," He said, looking across the room, "Before our new members, there was only four of us excluding myself. We are really needing more recruits, and once this meeting is adjourned, you will all try and find at least one new member"

"We have been looking, Nightbird," Tarantula Head said "But it's hard. Not many people are willing to join us, and it's not exactly common to find someone with any sort of power."

"Well, Tarantula Head, you mustn't have been looking hard enough," said Nightbird a little impatiently "I found these three within a day," He gestured to Queen Bee, Doctor Why and The Human Brain; the latter of the two looking slightly out of place, and the former looking simply bored with what was going on "If you look hard enough, you will find someone. It doesn't need to be anything special! Just as long as they have any kind of super power, they can -"

A cawing noise cut him off. Ignoring the look everyone in the room that had sent him – apart from Asian Persuasion who had her head propped on her hand and lightly drumming the desk absentmindedly – Nightbird took his phone out from his pocket.

"What's this? A text just came through on my Nightphone!" He said, before opening the text.

"_Have you spoken to Kurt? - Asian Persuasion"_

Nightbird's face instantly fell as he read the text. It had been just over a month since he'd broken up with his boyfriend, but it still hurt like hell to think about it. Ever since the break-up, Nightbird had been invested a lot more of his time into SSOS than he had before. If he was doing anything else, he'd just feel nothing but hurt and pain and he just... he couldn't. He couldn't deal with it. The reason why they'd broken up weren't particularly bad – Nightbird's duties had kept him busy so he couldn't find the time to talk to Kurt anywhere near as much as he wanted to, but whenever he did find the time, Kurt was working because Nightbird wasn't there to talk to, which resulted in Nightbird working even more. It was a vicious cycle, and eventually, Kurt snapped and came to Lima to see exactly what was happening. At the time, Nightbird was talking to Blond Chameleon about what to do with the Kurt situation. To Kurt, however, it looked as though they were just gossiping and once he'd got Nightbird alone, there was a lot of fighting and crying on both parts. In the end, Kurt broke up with him and returned to New York. Nightbird had tried to speak to Kurt to make it up to him, but he only got one word answers and eventually, all replies stopped together.

Trying to cover up that he was incredibly bothered by the text, he looked up at her disapprovingly.

"I've already told you, Asian Persuasion, this account is only supposed to be used for emergencies" He said, shortly, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Asian Persuasion smiled at him, about to speak again, before Nightbird continued, suspecting that she was going to bring the subject up again "You cannot use your powers of manipulation to coax me into getting back together with my ex! So stop trying!"

"Oh, but I can," She said, smirking a little before her expression becomes serious "But I won't. You need to fix things with him, because the longer you leave it, the more likely it is you've lost him forever."

An awkward silence clung to the air, with all of the other heroes either looking at Nightbird or Asian Persuasion, or looking between the two. Sighing heavily, Asian Persuasion looked around the room as she spoke again.

"Listen, Blaine -"

"Nightbird!" He interjected, "There will be no civilian identities here!"

"Fine, _Nightbird," _Asian Persuasion said rolling her eyes irritably, "You really need to phone him. Before it's too late."

"He hasn't spoken to me in over a fortnight," Nightbird sighed, "It's already too late."

"Well, none of us have heard anything from him," She said, "He's not even been on Facebook, Twitter, or anything.. He's probably just waiting for you to actually try and speak to -"

"It's not important right now," Nightbird said shakily, "We're moving on. Next on the agenda -"

"Nightbird!" A voice loudly called from outside, and Dottie – Asian Persuasion's old sidekick – came bursting into the meeting room.

"What is it Dottie," Nightbird asked, with a sigh "We're in the middle of a meeting right now."

"There's a message for you. On the large screen in the control room. It's apparently urgent."

Nightbird sighed, and nodded "Go back and put it up on the screen here, we'll continue the meeting once this message is done."

The girl nodded and scrambled out of the room. Watching as she left, Nightbird fell back into his seat, and glanced up at the ceiling. He didn't know why, but his stomach felt as though it was made of iron. It was probably nothing, but he couldn't help but feel there was going to be something sinister about this message.

"What do you think that message will be about then, Nightbird?" Blond Chameleon asked.

"Who knows," Nightbird shrugged "It's probably just an advert, or someone wanting to join us..Something like that, it won't be anything too serious." He said steadily in spite of how he was feeling.

Just then, the large screen lit up, and a young man in a navy blazer with red piping's face stretched across the screen. It was a fairly dark room, but Nightbird was able to notice the dark brown Queen Anne armchair. Nightbird looked at the background and his brow knitted together in concern.

"The Warblers...," He muttered -he recognized that blazer from anywhere -, "What do they want?"

The Human Brain's voice called out from the other end of the room "Who are the Warblers?"

"Sshh," Nightbird raised his hand up to silence her, focusing entirely on the screen in front of him.

"This is a message to Nightbird," The young man on the screen said, "As you may already be aware, I am the new leader of the Warblers"

"Who are the Warblers though..?" The Human Brain asked again in a hushed whisper; Nightbird chose to ignore her – it would take too long to explain who they were and if the Warblers were messaging him? Then it was anything but good.

"So, a few of us were in New York last week.," The new Warbler Leader smirked, and started to stroke what seemed to be a cat sitting on his lap (Blaine couldn't tell – it wasn't in shot of the camera and all he could see was tufts of brown hair at the bottom of the screen). He was speaking slowly and smoothly, as if he was talking about something as trivial as the weather. "And when we were there, we met someone very - how should I say? - interesting. They certainly knew a great deal about you."

Blaine's hands clenched into tight fists as the Warbler's Leader spoke, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. How relaxed the leader seemed unnerved him to no end. And this person he was talking about? Why were they so interesting because they knew about him? Even though Blaine stayed almost solely in Lima, he was pretty well known throughout the whole country – it didn't surprise him that he had a fan there. Unless.. it was more than just a fan..?

His train of thought was broken when he heard a muffled shout coming from the screen, quickly followed by a slapping noise.

"Be quiet, I'll get to you in a minute!" The Warbler Leader snapped at someone off screen. "Now, Nightbird...you're probably wondering 'Why is this so important?' And you'd be right to wonder that. But I'll let you know this – I'm not the type to send you random messages for no reason. This concerns you greatly. There is something I'd like you to do for us...I will tell you later on, in another message, but not now. And there's something I think you should see before you even think about denying this request.. Now, Sebastian, would you mind zooming out so we can show Nightbird our little guest?"

The zooming out of the camera whirred a few times and Blaine realized that what the leader was stroking as he spoke wasn't a cat at all. It was a person sitting at his feet, whose appearance emitted collective gasps from around the table.

"Kurt!?" Blaine practically leapt out of his seat, hands slamming on the desk. No... It couldn't be him...Could it? But there was no denying it... Kurt was sitting at the feet of the Warbler's leader, his hands tied behind his back, and his mouth taped over; his hair was all over the place, his clothes were completely rumpled, and there was a red mark on his cheek from where he was probably slapped before. The sight of it stirred something in Blaine, and he had to bite on his lip, drawing blood in the process to stop himself from breaking down in tears, or start yelling and cursing.

The Warbler's hand trailed down to Kurt's neck, and pushed it back slightly so that Kurt was forced to look at the camera.

"We have what we believe is yours," The Warbler Leader says, "But don't worry...We are _always_ careful with our hostages" He smirked at the screen for a few moments, before the camera zoomed in again, and Kurt's panicked eyes were the last thing Blaine saw before the screen switched off.

* * *

**AN: Whelp. That was it! I hope it was okay... I've never written anything like this before. This might be it, it might not. It depends on how I feel, haha.**

**Reviews always have been and always will be welcome!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow. So, when I wrote the first chapter to this, I wasn't expecting to get many reviews. Maybe only one or two from regular reviewers, and a few others. I wasn't expecting this response from one chapter alone on here, scarvesandcoffee, and tumblr. This was only going to be a one shot - or maybe a very small series with only three chapters - but I don't think I'll get away with that, will I? But before I go onto more about the plot, just let me say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Because I was really in a complete rut when it came to my writing and all the feedback I got from this really helped me get back on track with my writing. I'm really grateful, so.. Thank you.**

**I'm starting to plan this all out, and I think I'm going to up this up to M rated..Let's be honest, I don't think it would've remained "T" for very long. It's still pretty tame just now in terms of violence and smut, but that _will _change. Because of what I have planned, there will be some unrequited Kuntbastian (Oh god lord, a ship name has never made me chuckle so much since Kum. Nothign against the ships, I just find the names funny), and maybe Kurtbastian. Idk about the Kurtbastian yet, but defintiely Kuntbastian. I'm.. I'm starting to ship that quite a lot, and I think by the end of this - even though it'll be less than pleasant, I'll end up shipping nearly as much as I ship Klaine, CrissColfer, and Kurtbastian.**

**Also, I made two updates in two days, for two different fics.. This never happens, I think the world really is ending!**

**Review reply times!: (This is going to be so long..)**

**ToBeHeard: Aw, thank you! ~ I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**BittersweetDeceit: Thank you :D I love it as well, and there really needs to be more of the superhero fics with Nightbird/Klaine. I was hoping to follow some other things, but either they were anti-Klaine, or not what I was looking for if they weren't... So I decided to write this instead of waiting! That, and if I didn't write it, it would bug me any time I tried to write up something else. I'm glad it impresses though!**

**Alice: It's definitely being continued, I can promise that. It's been plaguing my thoughts since I wrote the first part of it, and I just.. I couldn't leave it alone.**

**andy.1111: Thank you :3 As for what's ahead? Drama/angst. Probably lots. Not much happens in this chapter, though, but we do get to see a little of what the Warblers are like.**

**Blainers: Consider it done~**

**BornThisWay101: Thank you :D I'm glad you liked it ^^**

**eustilly: ASDFGSDFGHJKLNATA 3 GUYSSS. Guys. Look at the review she (he? I don't know what gender you are, sorry! ;^^). This is the artist of the picture which inspired this fic in the first place, and you need to check it out. Because it's like, amazing.  
**

**thunderincrimson: I'm continuing for sure~ It was only going to be around...5 chapters at absolute most from the beginning, but I'm thinking this will be around the 15 chapters mark? It might be longer, though, considering the chapters here are like O:MKHH and are shorter than they are in my other fics. And don't worry. Blainers will definitely be making an appearance at Dalton soon ~**

**Guest, Dreamers and Believers, rootbeer and love: (Sorry for lumping all the replies together, but they're going to be the same, pretty much, haha) Done, and done! I hope this is okay, and impresses as much as the first chapter.**

**And onto Chapter two!**

* * *

Kurt had no idea where he was. He didn't seem to be in his bed, and must have passed out somewhere in his and Rachel's apartment because the floor he was sitting on was cold and hard, and his head was _aching. _Kurt didn't even remember drinking that much last night. He went out with a few people from work, but he only had two glasses of sparkling wine – wine that wasn't particularly strong- and just ranting about Blaine to his co-workers. He remembered leaving the pub they were at, but not much else afterwards.

"nWhatever happened last night, Kurt wanted to do nothing more than sleep, which was proving impossible considering how loud Rachel had the TV on. Kurt wasn't sure if Rachel forgot to turn it off and had left the apartment in a hurry this morning, or if she wasn't going today, and didn't think about how loud the TV was. Either way, the muffled indistinct voices were driving Kurt up the wall. Now, Kurt did love Rachel, but she did have a complete disregard to everyone else at times.

Just as he was about to close his eyes over tighter than they already where, Kurt felt fingers running through his hair. Kurt jumped out of his skin, and on instinct, went to slap the hands away – Kurt never let anyone touch his hair – but found he couldn't, his eyes widening in realization that his arms were tied behind his back. Breathing heavily as everything started to come into focus, Kurt thanked every deity he knew that he was still fully clothed. Because, unless Rachel suddenly developed a sick sense of humour, there was no way in hell that he was in their apartment.

"...And when we were there, we met someone very – how should I say? - interesting. They knew a great deal about you."

As he heard those words come out from someone behind him, Kurt slowly opened his eyes and they instantly grew saucer-wide when he saw a very familiar red and navy uniform holding a camera. Kurt yelled out – the noise coming out muffled due to the tape pressed down onto his mouth. He was about to run away – if the Warbler's had him hostage, it was anything but good – but the Warbler behind him, who was presumably the new leader, slapped him had across the face causing him to fall on the ground, his face starting to throb.

"Be quiet, I'll get to you in a minute!" The Warbler leader snapped at him, glaring down at him, before raising his gaze back up to the camera, and began speaking as though Kurt hadn't interrupted him at all. "Now, Nightbird... you're probably wondering 'Why is this so important?' And you'd be right to wonder that."

Nightbird... of course. What else would the Warblers want with him? They never saw Kurt as an asset when he was a member – if you weren't the Leader, they didn't care about you, even if you were his right-hand man – but they sought to have Blaine join them again ever since he left. And Kurt being one of the closest people to Blaine, out of the Warblers at least, it didn't shock him that they were using him to try and trap Blaine. At least, that's what Kurt thought they were doing.

"But I'll let you know this – I am not the type to send you random messages for no reason. This concerns you greatly. There is something I'd like you to do for us...I will tell you later on, in another message, but not now. And there's something I think you should see before you even think about denying this request...Now Sebastian, would you mind zooming out so we can show Nightbird our little guest?"

So, Sebastian was running after the new leader? Kurt thought Sebastian died, or decided to leave. But he was simply demoted to lackey. Probably because if his failed attack on Blaine earlier on in the year. He was still leader for a few months afterwards, but they obviously saw that Sebastian was incompetent as a leader and quickly had him replaced. And even though this was the first time Kurt had ever encountered him, he knew that this particular Warbler was far more malicious than Sebastian ever was.

The camera whirred as Sebastian zoomed out, and just before Kurt assumed he'd be on camera, he glared right at Sebastian, before looking at the lens. Furrowing his brow slightly, Kurt tried to block out the stinging on his cheek, and tried to undo the knot in the rope that tied him together. It was hard though. It was knotted in an annoyingly tricky way, and any time Kurt tried to fight against the ropes in an attempt to loosen up the ropes, the tighter it seemed to be. But Kurt wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to let the Warbler's make a victim out of him, and he certainly wasn't going to get involved with their issues with Blaine. Kurt swore that he was done with this stupid Nightbird business, and he certainly wasn't going to let a group of prissy private school boys change that.

Feeling the Warbler leader's hand trailing down his neck, Kurt shivered, closing his eyes tightly, before he felt his neck being pushed back. Clearly, the Warbler leader wanted him to look at the camera. Well, Kurt would play along for now. He was by no means going to comply with the Warblers, and he wasn't going back to Blaine. He was just going to be as difficult as possible.

That was, until he heard the Warbler leader speaking again.

"We have what we believe is yours," The Warbler leader said, "But don't worry... We are _always _careful with our hostages."

Kurt's eyes immediately become panic filled. No.. No, no, no this couldn't be happening. He refused to believe it. Kurt knew exactly what the Warblers did with their hostages for ransom, and never did they come out in one piece, or what they were like before the kidnapping.. that was if they came out all. And the more he fought, the more screwed Kurt was going to be. Literally.

"Well, how was that?" The Warbler leader asked as Sebastian turned the camera off.

"Perfect," Sebastian smirked, raising an eyebrow at Kurt "You actually believed he was terrified."

"Well, he better be," The Warbler leader said flatly, starting to run his fingers through Kurt's hair again, the action making Kurt feel physically ill now he knew what they were planning on doing to him if Blaine didn't get back to them ASAP. "I want to have Blaine back with us. And the sooner the better."

"I think because we have Kurt this time, it won't take very long for Blaine to get back to us," Sebastian said, sighing a little, glancing down at the camera "His stupid 'duties as Nightbird' will kick in harder than ever now that some he actually _cares _about is at stake."

Kurt resisted the temptation to glare harshly at Sebastian. Because that wasn't true. Sure, Blaine might care more because it's him rather than a stranger, but Kurt knew him better than anyone. And he knew that Blaine did care about these people. Blaine was stupidly kind and over-caring about every living thing, and it was going to get him killed one day, and if Blaine reacted how Kurt thought he was, that day was going to come soon.

"Good," The Warbler nodded, "I don't want this to take any longer than it has to. Only downside is, we might not get to keep this pretty little hostage for as long as we'd want if he comes quickly."

"I think we'll find some way to get Blaine and keep Kurt," Sebastian said, and Kurt closed his eyes tightly, hoping to block everything out. They'd leave him alone soon enough, and he'd finally be able to fight for himself. He hated that he couldn't do anything now. He felt so weak, and powerless. Like he actually _needed _ Blaine, or someone else to come and rescue him.

Raising the camera, Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his leader "Will I go and send this just now?"

"Go ahead," Kurt tried to suppress the urge to shudder as he heard the smirk in the leader's voice, "I think I'll get acquainted with our hostage while you're gone.." The Warbler leader pulled Kurt's neck back further so he was holding gazes with the boy. The leader brought his finger up and trailed it up before he brushed it against Kurt's lips instead. Kurt's breath stuttered in his chest, and as much as he wanted to, he didn't break eye contact. Kurt didn't want to admit it, but he was scared of how the leader would react if he did, but something was telling him, the longer Kurt actually maintained eye contact, the more disastrous things would become.

However, Kurt's heart nearly burst out of his chest with relief when he heard Sebastian speaking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hunter," He frowned, "Blaine won't even think about re-joining if we do anything to Kurt before we even start negotiations. I know it's tempting, but we're going to have to endure it."

The Warbler leader, who Kurt now knew as Hunter, sighed, and drew his hands completely from Kurt. "Fine." He said, scowling "But if he takes more than two days to get back to us, I'm not promising anything."

"Fair enough," Sebastian shrugged, "I still think you should wait until Blaine gets back to us, but as long as I send this video, we can just pin the blame on Blaine and say he should've got back to us quicker."

Kurt glared at Sebastian, with a stronger look of distaste and disgust than he'd ever given him in the length of time he knew him. How could he talk about this so easily? As if it was something as simple as owing someone money and it was overdue?

"Before you go though, let me see the video," Hunter said, standing up and walking over to Sebastian, and narrowly avoiding kicking Kurt in the process. As he heard the drone of Hunter speaking on camera, Kurt noticed just how engrossed in the video Hunter was, and Sebastian was the same... He might not get another opportunity like this for a long time. So, silently, Kurt stood up, grateful that neither of the Warblers had heard him, and that the door into the hall way wasn't too far. He did have to run past Sebastian and Hunter, but the door pushed open which would help him get away faster. Hopefully, they'd be too distracted, by the time Kurt was at the door, they'd only just be aware that he was gone. And by then, Kurt would be halfway down the stairs to the exit. Kurt had no idea how far he'd get with his hands tied and mouth taped over, but damn it, Kurt was going to try.

Kurt watched them for a few more moments, taking a few deep breaths, before he started to run full pelt towards the door. Just as he was about to reach the door, Kurt felt his arms being tugged back, the force of the pull causing Kurt to fall back on his knees.

"Honestly...," Hunter sighed irritably, holding tightly onto Kurt's arms as he moved in front of him, "I can't take my eyes off you for more than two seconds without you trying to run away...And I can't keep my eye on you all day, can I?" Unable to say anything – Kurt wasn't sure he would be able to say anything, even his mouth wasn't taped over – Kurt just looked at Hunter defiantly, hoping to translate everything he was feeling by his gaze. Or rather, glare.

Hunter looked away from Kurt, nodding to Sebastian, in some sort of secret code, before pulling Kurt to his feet, his grip on Kurt's arms never loosening "I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm going to have to lock you up until you learn how to behave. Sebastian, take him downstairs before you send that video."

"Okay," Sebastian said with a slight sigh, before grabbing Kurt, and dragging him out of the room, his grip tighter and even more unrelenting than Hunter's. The more Kurt struggled, the tighter Sebastian would hold onto Kurt, and pull him even closer to him so it would be harder for him to escape. By the time Sebastian and Kurt got down one flight of stairs, Kurt was pressed flush against Sebastian's side, and could only move wherever Sebastian was leading him.

Eventually, he and Sebastian reached their destination: a small room in the basement of Dalton Academy, with nothing but a bed, a small lamp, and a toilet. Kurt looked at Sebastian questioningly, unable to believe that he was actually going to be staying her. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian dug his nails into Kurt's arm causing him to whimper out in pain.

Moving uncomfortably close to Kurt's ear, Sebastian breathed heavily "Enjoy, _Princess," _He snarled into Kurt's ear before pushing him into the room. Winded as he collided with the floor, Kurt managed to roll onto his back, catching the foul smirk on Sebastian's face. About to stand up and run, Sebastian slammed and locked the door shut, neglecting to untie Kurt.

* * *

**AN: So, hopefully this is good enough,and I shouldn't have left this as a one shot. I might take a little longer next time to update because I'm starting to get back into writing again, and I'm hoping to update everything as much as I can before my Christmas holidays (I've got three other fics, plus this one which will probably be in between updates, and all of them will be preferably over 2,000 words. SISIY is one of the ones that is over 2,500 a chapter, so it keeps me preoccupied), and I've got a few pieces of homework to do, but it's really only one essay and text analysis just now because of how close it is to the holidays.**

**If you have any questions about the fic, just send me an ask on my tumblr landofscarvesandcoffee and I'll get to you as soon as I can. I won't be doing it an awful lot, but I'll tag anything about this fic with the title, and under "fanfiction" on my blog.**

**Reviews are always welcome and are necessary to keep the muse happy and healthy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the slight delay here, things were really bad this week for my family, and I had a lot of party things this week. Soo I've been pretty busy. My holidays are nearly over now, and my exams start pretty soon.. So updates are going to be slower I think. I'll try and get at least one chapter up for any fic a month up. Some of them are shorter though, so two or three might happen, depending on the story. Bringing Something We Must Learn though will probably just be that, and maybe this. **

**Buuut before I go onto reviews, I just want to say thank you to my brilliant new beta Roxie (TheGleekyCauldron) for looking this chapter over~**

_**AliceInRavenclaw: **_**Tell your brother I'm sorry for scaring him, haha xD**

_**OriginalCaysDays: **_**Thank you :D**

_**eustilly:**_**Ohh, okay, I thought so ^^ And thank you~ I'll try and update as much as I can here.**

_**BittersweetDeceit: **_**Aw, thanks~ 3 I hope that there weren't too many weird looks at school then! It's why I try and stay away from here during school time, haha. And I hope I didn't leave you waiting _too _long for this.**

_**ToBeHeard: **_**Yeah, I usually reply in review order, it's easier for me to keep track ^^ " if you keep building it up like this it will literally be one of the best stories on here. " asdfghjdgktk thank you 33 i may or may not have cried when reading that.  
**

_**Zamuri: **_**I agree! There's not enough... If there are, the ones I found it's very anti-Klaine, or Kurt is a complete damsel in distress. It makes me sad..**

**Aaand here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Kurt's stomach was aching, and his throat was painfully dry. There were also patches of his tongue that refused to moisten, and if it wasn't for the tape over his mouth, Kurt was sure he would've been sick multiple times by now. Ever since he'd been thrown into this room by Sebastian, none of the Warblers had checked on him even once. He hadn't eaten or had anything to drink since the party he went to, which, if Kurt was guessing correctly, was two days ago. As his stomach loudly growled, Kurt let out a pitiful whimper as he curled into himself on the bed, the walls spinning around him.

Had they forgotten he was down here? Or were they deliberately ignoring him until Blaine answered back? Things had been quiet from upstairs, so Kurt had no idea. He hadn't even heard so much as footsteps in the time he was down here. It scared the hell out of Kurt if he was going to be honest. The Warblers being _this _quiet was never a good sign. But right now, Kurt didn't even care. He just wanted to eat or drink, because otherwise, he knew he was going to die down here.

Thankfully, just as he thought of this, Kurt heard footsteps heading downstairs. Lifting his head up from the pillow, Kurt watched the door, his heart thudding loudly as he watched the door being unlocked and swung open, waiting for Sebastian or Hunter to unleash hell.

But instead, it was a Warbler Kurt hadn't seen before. He probably wasn't all that important and just down here to check up on Kurt. The Warbler slowly entered the room and approached him.

"Sit up and move to the edge of the bed," The Warbler barked at him. Not wanting to know what would happen, Kurt got up as quickly as he could in his dizzy, starved, and dehydrated state and with his arms still bound behind his back. He scooted towards the edge of the bed, and looked at the Warbler expectedly. He walked slowly towards Kurt, and reached behind him. On instinct of feeling the boy's hands so low, Kurt brought his leg up, and with as much strength that he could muster, drove his foot directly into his stomach. It wasn't as effective as it would've been if Kurt had been at full strength, but the Warbler did back off slightly, "Ow!" He glowered at Kurt, grasping his stomach before looking behind him, "The asshole kicked me! Did you see that?"

"I did," Kurt gasped out when Sebastian slid into the room, "Hold down one of his feet. Next time he tries it, you'll barely feel it."

Kurt's whole body stiffened when he watched Sebastian approaching him, and the Warbler clamping his hands tightly to the foot that had kicked him. He eyed Sebastian cautiously as the taller Warbler dropped down on his knees, worried of what Sebastian was going to do when the Warbler lifted Kurt's foot on his knee, and practically ripped Kurt's boot off, carelessly tossing the shoe behind him aim. Sebastian gestured to the Warbler next to him to follow his lead and soon enough, the other boot was joining the other in Narnia, and as the two Warblers stepped back, Kurt winced as his bare feet made contact with the cold stone floor.

"Now, before you attack us," Sebastian said "We're just going to tie your hands in front of you instead of behind your back – Hunter's request." And with that, Sebastian turned around and walked out of the room.

Kurt just rolled his eyes now that he knew what was happening when the Warbler left behind reached behind his back. When the boy untied his arms, Kurt fully intended to push the Warbler back and make his escape. But when his arms were free, they just hung usually by his side. Kurt couldn't actually feel them at all. So, when his hands were tied in front of him, there was little Kurt could do but comply.

"Hunter wants you upstairs to talk, ASAP," The Warbler snapped, "So don't even _think _about attempting to run or fight."

Run? As if he would. Not that he knew Hunter actually wanted to talk. And that meant he'd finally get that damned tape off his mouth, and get a chance to get something to drink and eat. He had a feeling that he'd only get that if he was "behaving", so Kurt wasn't going to mess this up.

The Warbler didn't let go of Kurt until he was in the room where he was filmed, almost fleeing from it once his grip on Kurt disappeared. He quirked an eyebrow at how the kid was reacting. When he turned around and looked in front of him, Kurt was faced with a very disgruntled looking Hunter. Sebastian was nearby, behind the armchair occupied by Hunter, and wasn't looking in Kurt's direction. He was looking through some old book about show choir rules; Kurt wasn't sure if he was actually interested in reading the book or he was ignoring Kurt on purpose.

Hunter sighed heavily, and looked over his shoulder "Sebastian, bring him over would you?"

When Sebastian looked up, his eyes widened a little when his gaze fell on Kurt – so it seemed like Sebastian actually didn't notice Kurt was there – before smirking.

"Sure," He said, tossing the book onto the table, walking over and grabbing Kurt's arm tightly, "You know... I'm surprised you didn't come without a fight, Kurtie."

Kurt shot Sebastian a glare, but complied when Sebastian brought him to stand in front of Hunter. Hunter's irritated look never faltered as he clamped his hands onto Kurt's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Kurt shivered almost instantly when Hunter rested one of his hands on his upper thigh; the other had lifted Kurt's left foot on the arm of the couch and gripped onto his ankle.

"Where's Nightbird?" Hunter asked. His voice was surprisingly even despite the fact that he looked as though he could kill a baby right now.

Kurt was about to give Hunter a look of disbelief – how exactly could he answer him with this damned tape over his mouth? - when he felt Sebastian's chest pressing right up against his back. Kurt flinched as soon as he felt Sebastian's fingers brushing against his neck. He had no idea why Sebastian felt the need to do that, or bring his mouth right up to his ear, but soon enough he was peeling back the tape. So, as uncomfortable as he was, Kurt couldn't complain too much considering his current situation.

"Well?" Hunter asked, sounding a little impatient as Kurt let out a gasp after finally being able to breathe out of his mouth, "Where is he?"

"I don't -" Kurt wheezed out, struggling to speak, his throat burning from dehydration, "I don't know.."

"We know that you know his whereabouts, Kurtie," Sebastian smirked against Kurt's ear, whispering slightly "So, how about you stop playing dumb and just tell us."

"I told you I don't know," Kurt managed to hiss under his breath.

"Then what do you know?" Hunter sighed irritably and drummed his fingers lightly against Kurt's thigh. He then stopped to grip onto where he was tapping before, the feel of it causing Kurt to jump. "Tell us."

"I'll tell you what I know on one condition," Kurt rasped out. He wriggled forwards when Sebastian started stroking at his neck and breathing right in his ear. It had done nothing but bring him even closer to Hunter, but if Kurt was going to be honest, he'd rather be closer to him. All he was doing was touching up his thigh, and really, Kurt would rather that happen than Sebastian breathing down his neck.

"'On one condition?'" Hunter asked before bursting out with laughter "I don't think you're in a position to bargain, Hummel."

"Will you at least hear me out?" Kurt snapped at him. It was nowhere near as effective as Kurt would've liked it to be due to the fact that it was painful to speak right now, but it seemed to have worked somewhat as Hunter nodded.

"Fine then," He said, leaning back a little and started to run his hand down Kurt's thigh slowly "What's your condition?"

"I want something to eat and drink – everyday, not only this once," Kurt said.

"Fine," Hunter smirked, "I'll get you something to eat after you tell us."

"No, you get me something to eat _then _I'll tell you,"

"You'll tell us over the food then." Hunter said with an impatient sigh, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded "I want a proper bed and room to stay in because I nearly froze to death in there. And I want my hands untied."

"Fine," Hunter said again "I think we can arrange that, but -"

"'But' what?!" Kurt interjected, glaring up at him.

"But you'll be sleeping in mine or Sebastian's room. We'll alternate nights on where you stay, and you'll always eat with one of us too. Oh, and your hands will be re-tied for any more videos.

"Absolutely not," Kurt said so quickly, after Hunter had finished speaking, that he almost cut him off.

"Then you're staying in the basement," Hunter said simply "We'll have the meals every day, but that's all."

"That's not fair!" Kurt protested.

"I'm not running a hotel here, Hummel," Hunter let out an exasperated sigh, "And you're the hostage here. You're not even supposed to make deals, so you should be grateful that I even listened to you in the first place. You're still getting everything you asked for, but you're just going to have us with you. But I understand if we're that horrible you'd rather stay down there... alone."

"Okay, fine!" Kurt let out a groan. He really didn't want to have to do this, but at this moment in time, Kurt knew he had no choice. "Fine.. Deal. I'll... I'll sleep with you both in your rooms.. "

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Sebastian – who had remained so silent that Kurt actually forgotten he was there – leaned forwards and quickly untied Kurt's wrists.

"Glad for you to join us, Princess," He whispered in Kurt's ear, making the boy shiver again. He then brought his voice up to a normal volume. "I'll go make us dinner then. It should be ready in about...ten minutes" Sebastian started to head towards the door, smirking back at Hunter and Kurt for a few moments until he finally left the room.

"Do you know what...?" Hunter said after the sound of Sebastian's footsteps had faded. He brought up a hand and pushed Kurt's hair back, letting the hand fall and trail down Kurt's face. "I think we're going to have a good time..."

Swallowing back, Kurt closed his eyes tightly. Something was telling him that he was going to regret this decision.

* * *

**AN: I hope this was good enough, even though it's a bit short! Next chapter will hopefully be soon. I need to update Operation: Make Kurt Hummel Happy first. It's been way too long since I've done that.**

**And reviews are and always will be welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Not, much to say, but here's Chapter 4! Next update might take a little longer to get updated. I've got one more of my multichapters to do, then I've got loooads of prompts to get to. I have exams this week, but I'm on study leave and the exams I'm taking are all on the first three days of exam week, and then there's half term straight after my study break, so I'll be here for two weeks with no school! Which will probably be when I get the next update for this up.** **That's really all there is to say! And this chapter is really dialogue heavy, but it is important!**

_**BittersweetDeceit: **_**Thank you :D I personally think that as of this chapter is when things are really starting to kick off. The last three chapters were really just more of a setting up to the main thing~**

**_BornThisWay101: _Here's the next chapter then, haha. I hope it 's worht the wait?  
**

_**Missy13: **_**Thank you. ^^ I'm not really sure what will happen with Kurt and Hunter/Sebastian... I'm not sure about the ending yet, but things can go any way! Unfortunately, Kurt's not in for a good time in the next few chapters. :L**

**_chisato12003: _Thanks~ :3 hope this update was okay!  
**

**_TheGleekyCauldron: _D'awww thank you :33 You should let me know whenever you've finished it ! :D  
**

**Aaaand here's chapter four!~:**

* * *

The sound of a gavel banged twice across the room, the group of heroes that had gathered fell silent before they all turned to look at Asian Persuasion who was sitting in Nightbird's usual seat; their Leader was nowhere to be found.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today," she said, "This meeting of the Secret Society of Superheroes is now in session. I'm not going to bother with the roll call this time around. I can see that apart from Blaine, all of us are here. And we have far more important issues to discuss."

"Excuse me?" The Human Brain raised her hand up, "I thought Nightbird said there wouldn't be any civilian identities here?"

"Well, _Nightbird_ isn't here, is he?" Asian Persuasion sighed, "As far as I'm concerned, you can call each other whatever you want when I'm in charge."

"About that," Doctor Y said, furrowing his brow, "Where is Nightbir – I mean Blaine?"

"I don't know," Tina frowned, "I've tried phoning both his numbers and no reply. I think he's really shook up about the Warblers.. Guess he never thought they'd get to Kurt."

"I asked this last time, but Nightbird didn't answer me," the Human Brain frowned, "But who are the Warblers? I've never heard of them.."

"You've never heard of the Warblers?" Sweet and Spicy asked, suppressing a laugh. "Is that even possible?"

Just as The Human Brain made a face like a puppy that had been stepped on, Tina spoke up, "You really haven't heard of them?"

"No...," The Human Brain said shaking her head "I always thought they were a Glee club. Like, one of the best in the countries. Why would they have a hostage and why do they know Blaine? Can they sing?"

"Well, technically they are," Tina said, "But it's not what they really do. It's a cover up for the truth."

"Actually, I thought they were a Glee club too," Blond Chameleon said, "Why is Kurt involved in all of this?"

"I thought Blaine would've told you about the Warblers, Sam," Tina looked at him with a furrowed brow, "Does anyone actually know who they are here? Like, does anyone else know that they _aren't _a Glee club?"

No one raised their hand. Killing the urge to roll her eyes, Tina put the gavel back on the desk.

"The Warblers used to be the Glee club of Dalton Academy around sixty years ago. Back then, they were the equivalent to Vocal Adrenaline. Always winning every competition, the most feared club in regards to their talent." Tina started, "They nearly lost at Sectionals one year, so they decided to start spying on other Glee clubs, and found out what they were doing so they could beat them – in those days, each member of the winning Glee club won around $100. They won that year, but they got paranoid ever since. Every year, they continued to spy until find out their set list wasn't enough. They started to dig up dirt on all of the other team members, and blackmail them into throwing each of the performance. Bad notes, messing up the choreography, bad-mouthing the judges.. Anything that would get them a loss. This went on for _years_, then, Jonathan Anderson became the Warbler's leader.

Jonathan was Blaine's father, which is why Blaine knew so much about them – he passed the information down, and Blaine told me. I just thought he would've told all of you which is why I never mentioned it," Tina said, "That, and it's not my place to tell you about Blaine's past. But I have to now. He's never going to tell you and we're going to have to deal with them this time. Anyway, Blaine's father thought that only collecting information on Glee clubs was pathetic. He thought that if they had the skills to collect this kind of stuff on people... Then shouldn't they spread it out? Shouldn't they get information on everyone and do whatever they want? The others didn't agree at first, but after a little persuasion from Jonathan, they caved. That was when things started to get messy."

Tina paused for a few moments to see if any of them would ask any questions, but they all seemed to be hanging onto every single one of her words. So, she went on. "The headmaster of Dalton noticed that there was something strange going on. The Warblers were winning with little effort, despite the fact that they'd hired the best vocal and dance coach out there. He'd asked each of the Warblers individually, but they all dismissed what he said. So, the headmaster did some little researching of his own, and he found out what they'd been doing. He went to Blaine's father and began questioning him, and told him that he knew everything, and if it kept happening? Then the Warblers would be disbanded, every member of the Warblers that had been involved with the blackmailing would be fined to give back every dollar they won, and were to be arrested. But Jonathan retaliated. He knew this was going to happen, and so he brought up the headmaster's secret. Apparently, it was so dark, so horrible, that since then, the headmaster of the school gave up. He let them get away with it, and was at their beck and call."

"What was the secret?" Sam asked wide-eyed "What was so bad that he'd listen to them?"

"I.. I don't know," Tina bit her lip, "Blaine never told me. I guess he didn't know either. He just told me that it was really bad... After they had their headmaster under control, they slowly began to over throw the school. They never went to any classes. Each part of their day was spent either rehearsing or researching. It got to the point because the lack of classes, they couldn't do their blackmailing as efficiently. They went to the headmaster, and forced them to kick any of the non-Warblers out. So, all the teachers were spent, paying every single day teaching them, and any new students had to be smart enough and have connections to be able to access anyone's phonecalls, computers.. you name it. After Jonathan left, they weren't as feared. They didn't have the same control over all the show choirs, but their talent still let them win. Blaine's older brother, Cooper, changed things though.

He didn't see the point in blackmailing people. He thought it was stupid because they stopped giving prize money to the members. When he became the leader of the Warblers, and suggested that instead of blackmailing, they'd just collect information at a price. It didn't matter who it was, they'd get information on people. None of them thought about arguing because they knew of his father, and it actually was pretty successful. They managed to get the money they would've won from winning from a month's worth of clients. They never blackmailed anyone; they just passed information on, and no one was able to trace it back to them. It was like this up until Blaine was in charge -"

"Wait, that Hobbit was a _Warbler?" _Queen Bee interjected, "I thought he was supposed to be a _hero!"_ The rest of the group seemed to agree, and all of them started shouting and screaming about betrayal and how Blaine was a traitor – they didn't even know the worst of the Warblers yet.

"No, he was! I mean, he is!" Tina said, trying to shout over them "Guys, calm down and let me finish!"

The clamouring raged on until Tina finally had enough, practically slamming the gavel hard against the desk.

"_SHUT UP!" _She screamed at them, glaring at all of them "Let me finish! Blaine continued things like this for a while. But something happened to him – I don't know what – that made him leave."

"Kurt happened," A familiar voice came from behind Tina, causing everyone to gasp. Tina slowly turned around in confusion, and her eyes widened seeing who was behind her.

"Blaine.." She said quietly, "I'm sorry, I -"

"It's.. fine, really," Blaine waved his hand, dismissing the matter, "It's good that they know. Kurt knew about the Warblers passing on information like that – it was really only something known on the black market, and he'd overheard two men talking about it in a pub one day. He didn't believe it was true, but he wanted to find out, his curiosity got the best of him, because we were supposed to be going against his glee club – the New Directions. It didn't make sense to him that a simple Glee club like that could get so much information," Blaine said slowly, so each of his words could be picked up, "Kurt, as you already know, was a writer for his school's newspaper and he thought it would be an interesting piece, so he visited Dalton with recording equipment. Kurt had pretended to be a new student, and somehow managed to get through the guards, which were just other Warblers... Dalton has never stopped being run by the Warblers, it's not even a school anymore. It's just their hide out. No one seemed to notice that he wasn't a new student because they thought I didn't tell them. But when I met him on that staircase, I knew he was spying straight away because I hadn't approved of any new students. So I let him in on a Warbler performance. I wanted to blackmail him into leaving us alone..I thought all the Glee clubs already knew what it was the Warblers really do, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Since I first saw him, I felt.. This instant connection. I wanted to get to know him more, so I convinced the headmaster to give him a scholarship. The stories he told me about being bullied made the perfect cover story for why I was offering it, because by then, Kurt saw me as a mentor and best friend. He was actually one of the best members we've ever had. He had this... amazingly unique voice, and he had plenty of experience collecting information for his paper. Even though we weren't really blackmailing anyone, the Warblers were near enough unstoppable with his abilities and my connections. Which was why there was such an uproar when Kurt left.. He missed his old school, and wanted to go back there for his senior year. We..We'd fallen in love when we were at Dalton together, so I couldn't deny that request. But I didn't want to leave him alone, so I left with him. And we spent our last year of school together."

"That was when the Warblers got their new leader, Sebastian. He wanted to go back to blackmailing, but he kept things like they were when Cooper was there. He'd give the information to those who paid for it, then blackmailed whoever bought the information and who the information was on. At that point, it didn't matter how well you covered it up or how innocent you are, Sebastian would find something that would incriminate you. Though.. if someone would buy information on someone, or you had information on you that people would buy, you couldn't be _that _innocent. The Warblers also attack the people they were blackmailing as a reminder of the power Sebastian had over them. If Sebastian himself attacked you, then it meant you were an enemy of his. And he planned to do worse in the close future.

However, that wasn't enough for Sebastian either. Anyone he saw as an enemy, threat, or if he was just bored, he'd get some of the Warblers to take in a hostage. He'd send a video of him with the hostage, announce that he was holding them at a ransom, then send it to whoever he was wanting to bargain with. And until those conditions were met, the hostage would basically be a slave. It was usually just a typical slave...it was often children, wives, girlfriends, or parents they took. But others...," Blaine grimaced as he took an intake of breath. He looked down to calm himself down before he looked back up at the others in the room, not noticing his eyes starting to water, "The others.. all the younger men who were deemed 'pretty enough'? They were used as sex slaves... the hostages were very rarely killed – a lot of them died due to neglect – it was never direct, but almost all of the younger men committed suicide. It was usually after they'd been released, but there were a good number of them who killed themselves whilst they were still being held captive."

It was only then that Blaine realized the tears falling down his face, and he had to stop himself speaking before he broke down in tears. Silence fell on the room for a few moments until Tina – or rather, Asian Persuasion (_No civilian identities _Blaine reminded himself) spoke up.

"That's why you're so concerned about Kurt," She said, more of a statement than a question.

Taking a shaky breath, Blaine brought his hands up to wipe his eyes a few times before nodding.

"Yeah..." he said weakly, "I don't know how bad this new guy is with his hostages in comparison to Sebastian, but I know that since he took charge, there's been at least twice as many hostages taken in. I've... I've not heard many encouraging things about him, though.. I think he's just as bad as Sebastian was. There must have been a reason why he took over from him. It's not common for them to be over-taken, and they'd need to screw up spectacularly for them to be replaced and me, or no one else I've asked heard Sebastian do anything that would warrant that."

"So, do you think that they're going to use Kurt as... as a sex slave?" Blond Chameleon asked nervously.

"Definitely," Blaine said almost instantly, "He fits the criteria, and if he's a hostage because of me, he's not going to have a good time anyway. The Warblers aren't exactly happy that I left them with no notice."

"Why would they take Kurt hostage, though? They didn't tell you why they took him," Tarantula Head asked, looking incredibly confused.

Blaine didn't answer. It was like he was deliberately ignoring Tarantula Head's question. Looking up, Blaine caught the questioning looks coming from everyone. He sighed heavily and said, "It's not important."

"Bullshit." Asian Persuasion said bluntly, "'It's not important'? I doubt that they'd take him for no reason, Blaine. So how about you tell us what's going on. You're supposed to be our _leader_!"

"Asian Persuasion, how many times do I have to tell you," Blaine said, growling slightly, "When we're in here, there are no civilian identities. You will call me Nightbir -"

"No, I won't!" She near enough shouted at him, slamming her hands on the desk and standing up. "Nightbird is a hero. Nightbird saves those in need, and Kurt needs help. Nightbird would've made a plan by now. Because that's who Nightbird is. A hero. He's saved so many people in need. But _you, _Blaine Anderson, are no hero. You're just a scared little boy."

"What do you expect me to do!?" Blaine shouted back at her as he stormed over, "I can't do anything -"

"Yes you can!", Asian Persuasion yelled "Go to Dalton all guns blazing, beat the crap out of them and save Kurt! Make your own video demanding they bring him back! Send all of us in to distract them while you get Kurt out of there! Anything! But you're acting like a coward! Rather than facing up to this problem, you're hiding away and leaving us to figure out what the hell we should do!"

Blaine was speechless; he'd _never _seen Tina this angry. She would make a few snarky comments, but she was usually quiet, and kept to herself. It was unnatural seeing her this mad. Along with this shock, Blaine was seething with anger, and his brain was unable to form coherent words. It didn't matter though, because soon after Tina had finished screaming at him, Dottie came stumbling into the room.

"Dottie?" Tina said, turning away from Blaine, "What is it? We're busy just now, come back later."

"T-there's a new v-video," Dottie stuttered, "I-It's from the same people as last time."

* * *

**AN: Reviews? :3**


End file.
